thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadowrun Sensors
'Sensors' Thanks to ubiquitous computing and the propagation of wireless technology, sensors are found almost everywhere. Cheaply-produced by the billions, miniaturization and integration with other systems have made them often difficult to spot. Sensor packages combine several types of sensor into one unit. RFID Sensor tags are described Here; microsensors are the size of a coin or smaller and are used on micro-drones or often disguised as other items; handheld sensors are easily carried in the palm; mounted sensors are lunchbox-sized; drone and vehicle sensors are self-explanatory. Each package has a sensor range that indicates the limits of the sensor’s reach, though some specific sensors have their own maximum ranges. Each sensor package also has a Capacity rating; the total Capacity rating of the individual sensors may not exceed the package’s Capacity rating. In the case of vehicles, their Sensor rating indicates the Sensor package rating installed in the vehicle. Vehicle sensors, and indeed sensors in any package, may be used individually in which case they generally have a default rating equal to the package’s Sensor rating. The Sensor package rating should be used for most situations and is equal to the average rating of all the sensors in a package (rounded up). Sensors that do not possess ratings are treated as if they had a rating equal to the package’s rating for this purpose only. Under certain circumstances, a gamemaster may decide that certain sensors in a package may not apply, or that only one specific type of sensor is relevant to the situation at hand. Some sensors might just not be suitable for the given task, may be pointing into the wrong direction, and so on. Alternately, the character may elect to use only one sensor for a particular job. In either case, consider the applicable sensor to have the same rating as the vehicle’s Sensor rating, though if the character has previously modified the sensor package, the individual sensor may use its own rating (if higher.) If the character desires to use more than one sensor but not the full package (i.e., a microphone and camera) use only the highest rating. *'Atmosphere Sensor': Weather forecasts are notoriously untrustworthy (thanks to pollution, the Awakening, and other factors), but atmospheric sensors can keep you from getting caught in the rain. *'Camera': See Visual Sensors & Imaging Devices. *'Cyberware Scanner': This millimeter-wave scanner is primarily intended to detect cyber-implants, but can be used to identify other contraband as well. Maximum range 15 meters. *'Directional Microphone': Allows the user to listen in on distant conversations. Solid objects as well as loud sounds outside the line of eavesdropping block the reception. Maximum range is 100 meters. *'Geiger Counter': This sensor picks up the amount of radioactivity surrounding it. *'Laser Microphone': This sensor bounces a laser beam against a solid object like a windowpane, reads the vibrational variations of the surface, and translates them into the sounds that are occurring on the other side of the surface. Use Perception: Search + (Device rating x 0D+2) for the listener’s Perception: Search Test. Maximum range is 100 meters. *'Laser Range Finder': This simple sensor emits a laser beam that is reflected off a target’s surface and picked up by a detector to calculate the exact distance. *'MAD Scanner': The MAD (Magnetic Anomaly Detection) scanner is used to detect weapons and concentrations of metal. It has a maximum range of 5 meters. *'Microphone': See Audio Sensors & Enhancers. *'Motion Sensor': This sensor uses a mix of ultrasound and lowpower infrared to detect motion and drastic changes in the ambient temperature. *'Olfactory Scanner': The olfactory sensor picks up and analyzes the molecules in the air. It works in the same way as the olfactory booster. (See Headware) *'Radio Signal Scanner': The radio signal scanner locates and locks in on radio traffic from RFID tags, wireless networks, and other transmitters, and is especially useful at capturing signals originating from nearby. The scanner can also measure a signal’s strength and pinpoint its location. Treat the scanner as if it were a Sniffer program (p. 234) equal to its rating; see p. 229 for rules on detecting and intercepting wireless signals.